This invention relates to tool organizers and a tool box; and, more particularly, it relates to magnetic tool organizers, and a tool box with magnetic organizers for use in connection with the organization and storage of tools. Recently, there has been a growing trend in the use of tool organizers and tool boxes among homeowners and do-it-yourselfer's for storing and organizing various hand tools. In addition to non-professionals, professional mechanics, in all areas of industry, have a need for storing and organizing their tools and components of machinery that are assembled and disassembled.
The rapid retrieval of a particular tool during a project, is a very desirable goal. However, this goal is not easily achieved. Devices created to assist in the rapid retrieval of tools include tool organizers and tool boxes.
Traditional tool organizers are large and bulky, and traditional tool box compartments only offer a limited amount of vertical clearance for the storage of tools. Hence, there exists a need for a tool organizer that can store and organize a tool and fit easily into the narrow space constraints of a tool box compartment.
Generally, tool boxes come with dividers for segregating tools. These dividers are useful for separating one tool type from another, e.g. screwdrivers from socket wrenches, but do not serve to organize and store tools of a particular type for rapid retrieval. A further problem with dividers includes the fact that tools within a divider compartment shift during transportation. The result is that tools are left in a state of disarray.
Tool organizers have the additional problem in that tools can be knocked out of compartments or knocked out of order in the tool organizer. By way of example, the tool organizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 has this particular problem since the accidental movement of one tool causes the disorganization of other subsequent tools. The same problem holds true with the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,832, 4,544,067, 5,221,006, and 5,301,822.
Professional mechanics, and in particular, airline mechanics, also have a need for storing and organizing tools and engine components after disassembly. An airline mechanic must ensure that all parts that have been disassembled from an engine are placed back into the engine. Moreover, an airline mechanic must ensure that he has not accidentally left a tool in an engine compartment. An omitted engine component or accidentally placed tool in an engine compartment can have catastrophic consequences since the operation of an engine can be disrupted. Hence, there exists a need for tool organizer and tool case that can help inventory engine parts and tools, and reduce the risk of a tool being left in an engine compartment.
A further problem with traditional magnetic tool holders is that they do not shield magnetic flux lines emanating from their magnetic components. Magnetic flux lines can interfere with sensors and computer equipment and can disrupt their operation. This problem is particularly pressing in aircraft that rely on a host of sophisticated electronic equipment. Hence, there exists a need for a tool organizer that shields magnetic flux lines, and that can be used around computer equipment and delicate sensors.
Yet a further problem with traditional tool holders is that it is difficult to create tool displays with them. By way of example, traditional spring clip socket holders are used in combination with sockets for tool displays. However, creation of the tool displays requires that each respective socket be hammered into a spring clip on each tool holder. This adds manufacturing cost to the assembly of the tool display. Consequently, there exists a need for a tool organizer that can provide a method for assembling a tool display with minimized manufacturing cost.